Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{-10}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{-10}} = 3^{12-(-10)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{-10}}} = 3^{22}} $